A One Time
by randomperson12345678910
Summary: Harry and Ginny one shot.


Forever: A Harry and Ginny FanFic

As Harry walked out of the Headmaster's Office with Ron and Hermione, he saw all the destruction, he remembered all the death that he so strongly blamed himself for. He fought hard not to cry, "I'll see you guys later." He knew he had to go somewhere, fix something. Ron and Hermione looked at him with curious faces, but all they said was, "Alright, I guess we'll see you later then." Harry smiled weakly and then headed to the Great Hall to find someone. He was so lost in thought on his way, that he turned a corner and bumped into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry." he said before looking up, "Oh, hi Ginny, I was just going to go look for you in the Great Hall." Ginny blushed slightly, "Oh, well here I am." They stood awkwardly like that for a number of seconds, before finally, they both burst out at the same time, "I love you, will you go out with me again?" They said this so fast that there was hardly time for them to notice that they had spoken at the same time, but nevertheless, they both still blushed. Then Ginny said, "I was hoping that you would ask." "I was hoping I would ask too." He said truthfully. Then Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, he kissed her back, they stood like that for several minutes until Harry pulled away and said, "Ginny, I would like to take you somewhere." "Where?" She asked curiously. "You'll see." And even though he smiled, Ginny saw a lot of sadness in his eyes, even though they looked a brighter green than when they bumped into each other just moments before. He looked into her eyes and saw the same sadness. He took her hand and guided her through the groups of students and teachers alike in the Great Hall. They walked for a long time until Harry saw a sign that said 'Hogsmeade'. "Come," said Harry, "We need to apparate." "But I'm not of age until August." Said Ginny, "That's alright, we can do Side- Along apparition, take my arm." Ginny obliged, and Harry felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a metal tube. They were outside the shrieking shack. "Are you OK?" He asked Ginny. "Well quite dizzy, but I'm fine." "Good, now inside there is Professor Snape, we are going to bury him." Ginny was shocked, considering that they were talking about the man that had killed his hero. "Are you sure we're thinking of the same person?" She asked uncertainly. "Well, unless you're not thinking about the man who taught me potions for five years, then yes, I believe we are thinking of the same person." Said Harry without smiling, "I'm going to send a Patronus to Ron and Hermione. We are going to have a small funeral for Snape. He was a great man. Just trust me, Ginny." "Alright." Said Ginny, still looking curious and confused. Harry said the words and his Patronus, a stag that he often liked to call Prongs, appeared. "Hi guys, so Ginny and I are at the shrieking shack, would you come? And bring along Neville and Luna." The Patronus disappeared, and Ginny said to Harry, "Neville and Luna, why them?" "Well firstly, out of curiosity, I want to know whether or not Neville asked her out yet." At that Ginny giggled, and Harry gave a small smile. "And secondly, because they are my good friends, they really are, and I think that if there are more people, it's a little more respectful to Snape." Ginny nodded. They waited for a few minutes before Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna apparated quite close to them, Neville even stepping on Harry's toes. "Oops, sorry Harry." He said nervously. "That's alright, Neville. Now you might be wondering why I asked you to come," Everyone nodded, "Well, we're here to bury Snape." They all looked shocked. "Snape? Professor Snape? The Severus Snape?" Asked a gaping Ron. "Yes, Ron, 'The Severus Snape', he deserves a proper burial. Just trust me."

And so, they went inside the shack and cleaned up Snape's wounds. They covered him in a white sheet that Hermione had produced out of thin air. She then produced a coffin with the slightest flick of her wand. "How do you do it, Hermione?" Asked Ron. "Oh well, I guess it comes in some people." Everyone laughed except for Harry. After the funeral, Harry told everyone that he and Ginny were going to be going somewhere. After they all left, he and Ginny apparated to Godric's Hollow, right in front of the place that Harry's parents were killed, the very thing that caused Harry to be standing there, with the one person he lived for. "Harry? Where are we?" Asked Ginny. "This is where I got this scar," he said, pointing to the rubble, and then to his forehead, "We're here, to fix it up." Ginny nodded staring at the mess of a house in front of her. Harry felt hot tears fill his eyes and threaten to spill out onto his cheeks. Ginny turned her head to him, "Sweetheart, I'm here for you, it'll be OK. You'll always have me. I promise." At that, Harry decided to let the tears run freely. Ginny took his hand, the same way she had done in his sixth year, and led him around the house to a tree. She hugged him, they held each other close, then Harry looked at Ginny, and smiled, a true smile. He then kissed her, she kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. He wished that they could stay in that moment forever. Without anyone else, just them, no worries. But he knew it had to end, so after a long time, they pulled apart. There were tears streaming down both their faces. Harry then turned toward the house and used the same wand motion that he had seen Dumbledore do at the beginning of the last year. Everything magically fixed itself, walls stood back up, bricks glued back together. They walked into the house and sat on the couch. Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand, "I'm getting tired, I think it's time for bed. Do you want to go to the Burrow, or stay here?" Asked Harry sleepily, "I think it's best we stay here." Said Ginny softly. They walked upstairs and laid down on the bed. Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest, and they both fell asleep almost instantly.

Ginny's dream:

Harry is lying on the floor, unconscious. His eyes flutter open. "Harry? Harry are you okay?" He doesn't answer, just makes a hand motion that indicates for her to come closer. She kisses him, he rolls over. "HARRY! HARRY! NO! NOOOO!"

Back to reality:

Harry wakes up, he looks at the clock, 8:30. "No, Harry, no. Please don't be dead, please." Mumbles Ginny in her sleep. "Sssshh, it's okay honey. I'm right here." Her eyes open, and she smiles in relief, "Oh, it was only a dream, thank goodness." She kisses him, he deepens the kiss. "I'll always be here, I won't leave." "Promise?" "Promise. Now I think we should head back, they're probably freaking out." "Yeah, good idea." They apparate back to the Borrow. "Oh dear, you had me so worried, where have you been?" Cried, Mrs. Weasley. "Well, Harry took me somewhere special. We spent the night." Said Ginny. "Oh, how sweet." Chortled Mrs. Weasley,

"Now, you two come on in for breakfast." "Thanks, " Said Harry. They walk back into the house holding hands.

Fast forward a month:

"Oh look, Harry," Said Hermione, pointing out the window, "It looks like Ginny's Hogwarts letter has arrived, but what are those others?" The owls fly in, "Oh looks like they've sent you the letter as well" Said Ron. "Ooooh, look guys!" Said Hermione gleefully, "They've invited me to take up the post of transfiguration teacher in place of Professor McGonagall! Wow! I'll send them back an owl right away." "I've been offered the post of DADA." Said Harry, "I think I'll do it."

"Congrats, guys. McGonagall says that she has no official post for me, but I am welcome back to take private training sessions with her for my N.E.W.T's" Said Ron, just then Ginny walked in. "What are you guys talking about? Ooooh, are those the Hogwarts letters?" Asked Ginny excitedly, sitting down on the couch. Harry got up and went to the couch to sit next to her, "Here," Said Harry, handing Ginny her letter, "And guess what? I've been hired for the DADA post!" "Oh, that's great, honey! You're going to be an amazing teacher, I know it!" Said Ginny, kissing him on the cheek. "Aw, thanks. I certainly hope you're right." Said Harry "And what about you two? You're also holding letters." Asked Ginny. "I'm getting to be the new transfiguration teacher!" Hermione informed her excitedly, "Best start preparing." She added nervously. "But why? You don't start for a month, oh and by the way Ginny, I'm also going back for private lessons." Said Ron. Ginny congratulated Ron but was drowned out by Hermione answering with about a hundred reasons why, while Ron tried interrupting loudly. "Fancy a walk?" Ginny asked Harry, "Definitely."

Outside:

"Ginny?" "Yes?" "Do you think that… that Tonks hates me?" Harry confided. "No Harry, I don't think she does. Do you remember last year, when the whole year she was depressed? We had our theories, but it was because of Remus. I think that in her death, she was just glad to have died holding hands with the man she loved. To have died to protect. I don't think she ever even thought of blaming you." Said Ginny earnestly, but nonetheless, she caught sight of a single tear escaping his green eyes. She let a tear escape as well. Harry turned and looked at her. He kissed her, then laid his forehead against hers. He saw that secret sadness, the one they shared. He felt as though he could read her, she felt the same. Hermione peaked out the window, she saw them together, and a small tear trickled down her cheek as she thought of everything Harry had been through. How in his first year, he had seen his parent's in the mirror, something that she knew hardly anyone else would see. In his second year, when he went through so much hurt from being accused of something that Harry would never dream of doing. How in his third year, he fainted from harsh memories that only he had, and then was taunted for it. In his fourth year, when he witnessed the rebirth of the man who had killed his parent's and countless others. In his fifth year, from which he still had the scars. In his sixth year, when someone who he had cared so much about, was killed. And then this year, well there was no need to go through that. It made her sad to know that Harry didn't see that in himself. He didn't see the great man he was, he saw a person who deserved nothing. She smiled to know that he cared so much about others, that when he thought of pain, he thought of the time that she was tortured in Malfoy Manor. That thought made her shudder. Back outside, Ginny and Harry had started talking about something.

That night, Harry lay awake in bed, pondering the day's events in his mind. He kept telling himself that Ginny was right, but he didn't feel it. He felt parched so he decided to go get a drink of water. He walked down the stairs, and stopped outside the kitchen door, he heard voices that sounded like Bill and Fleur's. He heard his name so he stopped to listen. "Zey are 'happy I suppose, but I am worried for Ginny. She has so worried last year, zat I would often hear her cry in her sleep." At hearing that, Harry's eyes filled with tears. He ran upstairs to Ginny's room, he knocked, although he wasn't expecting an answer. "Who is it?" Asked Ginny from inside her room. "It's Harry," he answered, "Can I come in?" "I - I guess so." Harry walked into the room to find a puffy eyed Ginny sitting cross-legged on her bed. He rushed over to her, "Ginny what's wrong honey?" She didn't answer, she just put her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. The door was slightly open, it gave the floor a diamond shaped, honey colored slit. She cried into his arm for a long time. At one point Mrs. Weasley peaked in but turned around. She called her husband to see. They stood watching for a few minutes, and then went back to sleep. "Ginny, whenever you're ready just know I'm right here, I'm not going to go anywhere." Ginny simply nodded, then said, "Stay with me Harry, I need you. Please don't leave my side. Please." "Ginny, I promise not to go anywhere. I promise." Said, Harry. They then laid down, Ginny laid her head against Harry's chest, and they fell into a restless sleep. The next morning was Harry's birthday. Ginny had planned out a day for him. She woke up the next morning before Harry, and sang softly in his ear, "Happy birthday to you." Then she took him out for breakfast, and they went to watch a quidditch match. They then had a birthday lunch with the family, and Harry and Ginny slept outside in Harry's tent. On Sunday morning, while everyone was having breakfast, Harry and Hermione were talking in Ron's room, "So Ginny's birthday is in eleven days, I want it to be special. What should I do?" Asked Harry, "Well, Ginny loves quidditch, but she already took you to a match, hmmm. I know. Take her out to dinner, and… maybe, yeah, buy her a necklace. A nice one." Said Hermione. "Will you help me pick it out?" He asked hopefully. "No Harry, I'm sorry. I'm busy the whole week," Said Hermione, "I really wish I could, though." She added. Harry simply nodded. Hermione left the room to go find Ron. The next day, Harry went to buy the necklace. He first went to Diagon Alley, but couldn't find the right thing. He exchanged thirty galleons for $144 and headed to London. He stopped at a jewelry store that looked as though it might have what he was looking for. He walked into the store, and a bell rang. The clerk promptly came to the front desk, "Welcome to Stan's Diamonds, how may I help you?" "Well, it's my girlfriend's birthday next week, and I wanted to buy her something special, and my friend suggested a necklace."Said, Harry. "Aw, how sweet. Well, why don't you tell me you're budget, and we can work with that." A half an hour later, Harry walked out of the store very cheerfully, having found the perfect necklace. The necklace had a gold plated chain, with a small gold charm in the shape of a heart, the middle had the words, "You are my only, forever" engraved onto it, and opened up for Harry to put a picture of them together in. He went into a bathroom stall, and mumbled, "Evanesco". On his way back, he thought he heard a noise behind a garbage bin. He turned to look, but before he could see, someone had hit him on the head, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious.

At the burrow:

"Why hasn't Harry come back yet?" Asked Ginny nervously. "I'm not sure," Said Hermione, "But if he isn't back by nightfall, we'll go look for him." Ginny was too afraid to reply, her jaw was clenched, and palms sweaty. Hermione sat next to her, comforting her.

With Harry:

Harry's eyes opened as he took in his surroundings, he was in a dark, dusty dungeon cell, full of spiders, and cockroaches. "Ah, so the prisoner has awakened," Said a deep, growling voice from somewhere in the room, "Sir! The boy is awake!" "Ah, about time too. No, you cannot disapparate in here. No one here to save you now, is there?" Said a bored voice from a corner. "You! Greyback! How? What?" Spluttered Harry. "Yes, you foul boy, who else should it be? Not so powerful without your wand are you, Potter?" His mind racing, Harry said nothing, he just sat there, trying to make his face blank. It felt like Occlumency, the practice of clearing your mind from unwanted onlookers. He thought about Ginny, about all they shared. He couldn't leave her, he had promised. He'd had tried to learn nonverbal spells, he would try to use them. He saw the other man pull out a wand, he knew what was coming. It took most of his energy, but he managed a protection charm, just as the curse hit him. He then managed to unlock the door with a stray hairpin, he stunned the two men with his wand, and thought of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and produced a Patronus, he told it to tell them where he was and then fainted from exhaustion.

At the Burrow:

"Hermione isn't that Harry's Patronus." Asked Ginny with a white face. "Yes, I think it is." They both waited to hear what it would say. It told them where Harry was. Ginny nearly fainted, and Hermione's face went chalk white. Ginny was now crying freely, she kept on saying, "Harry, no Harry. No." "Come, Ginny, we have to apparate there right now." Ginny's hand shook as she took Hermione's arm. They apparated to a dark dungeon, Ginny let out a scream. There was Harry, laying there, unconscious. Suddenly, the two Death Eaters woke up from the stunning spell, "Hermione, why's it suddenly so dark?" Asked Ginny, frightened. Hermione looked up, "Uh, Ginny, look behind you." Ginny screamed again and the Death Eaters wasted no time to get to the duel, which they were sure they would win. "Avada-" "EXPELLIARMUS!" Shouted a voice behind Hermione and Ginny, "HARRY! What happened?" Cried Ginny, a look of enormous relief crossed her face. "Not now Ginny, later." Ginny nodded. "Stupefy!" Cried Hermione, pointing her wand at the second Death Eater. He blocked the spell, "Crucio" "Protego" "Stupefy" Ginny's spell hit Greyback right in the chest, he fell backward, and Hermione conjured up some ropes and tied him up. The other one was still fighting strong, all at once, the three of them shouted, "STUPEFY!" And the Death Eater rose into the air and fell with a mighty thud. They took hold of the two Death Eaters and apparated back to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley came out to greet them, and she yelped with fear at the sight of the two Death Eaters. She ran into the house to find Mr. Weasley, he came out and his eyes widened in horror, he disapparated and returned moments later with the Minister, Kingsley. Kingsley immediately took hold of the Death Eaters and disapparated to the Ministry. Harry was still quite weak, as soon as he had given Ginny her birthday gift, he fainted.

Harry woke up two hours later with Ginny crying over him. "Ginny, are you okay? What's happened?" He asked. "You fainted, Harry, you fainted! You're very ill." Ginny said between sobs, "Do you want to know why I was crying the other night?" Harry nodded, "It's because I was afraid of this, I'm afraid of losing you Harry, I'm so afraid. And I couldn't even do anything. Harry, I don't deserve you" Harry was very sad to hear this, "Ginny, when they captured me, the first thing I thought of was you. I love you so much. I thought of the promise I made to you, to never leave you." "Really?" "Really. Don't ever say you don't deserve me because you do." Then he kissed her, and she kissed back. Then she told him to rest, and he promptly fell asleep.

A week later:

Harry walked into Ginny's room holding a cake. "Happy Birthday, love!" Said Harry loudly enough so as to wake her up, she opened her eyes slowly, then smiled. "Aw, thanks, Harry, you shouldn't have." Said Ginny happily. "Well, I wanted to." Answered Harry. "Harry dear! Could you some downstairs for a minute?" Said from downstairs. "I'll be back in a minute, alright?" Asked Harry, "Alright." Harry slowly walked downstairs, wondering what Mrs. Weasley could want. "You have a visitor." Harry looked to see who it was, it was Kingsley, they went to speak in the Living Room, "Harry, in your sixth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore gave me something that he told me to give to you when the time came." Kingsley gently placed a small package in Harry's hand, "These were your parents' wedding ring's, they gave them to Dumbledore when they found out that they were marked for death." Harry looked at the package in his hand, his eyes were glistening. He managed to choke up a 'thanks', and then Kingsley disapparated.

Fast forward a few weeks, they are starting school that day:

"Hermione, I'm really nervous." Said, Harry. "You'll be a great teacher I know it!" Said Hermione encouragingly, "I have to head the sorting ceremony, so I'll see you in ten minutes, said Hermione as she rushed to greet the first years. It was strange to Harry to see Professor McGonagall sitting in the Headmaster's chair. Soon enough, the sorting had begun, and the students were sorted, the speeches said, and the food was eaten. Harry went to his office and began to prepare the next day's lesson when Ginny came in. "Hi, Harry, nice place." Harry smiled, "Thanks." Ginny walked around the desk and gave him a kiss, "So how's lesson planning going?" "Fine. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." The next day came and went, as did months, at last, it was Christmas morning, and Harry had an extra special reason to be excited. He fingered the little box in his left pocket. They had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because the next year they weren't going to be coming back. Harry wanted to train to become an Auror, and Hermione wanted to pursue S.P.E.W at the Ministry. Ron was still undecided but was leaning towards an Auror as well. And as Ginny was in her seventh, and final year at Hogwarts, she had to choose a career path as well. Harry had asked Ginny to meet him by the Room of Requirement at 9:30 that morning, as he walked he thought of different things to say. He arrived at the room and waited for Ginny, when she arrived he asked for the room to become the perfect place for what he was doing. He opened the door, and they were standing in a beautiful room, complete with a dinner table, and an orchestra that was playing itself, and Harry couldn't help thinking how perfect it was to match the beautiful person coming in. They talked for a while, Harry had decided to do it the muggle way, he dropped down on one knee, and said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are my everything, you complete me, you are my better half. I wake up every day and think about you. You make my life worth living. You are the person who takes the darkest times in my life and puts a bit of light in it. I never want to leave your side, so will you please, do me the greatest honor you could ever bestow upon me, and marry me?" He pulled out the ring that his mother had once worn. Ginny's mouth dropped open, and her eyes welled with tears. "Yes! Yes, of course, I will!" He slid the ring gently onto her index finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately than she had ever before. It felt like days, many happy, flower smelling days, until they broke apart, and walked happily back to Harry's office. "Should I go get Ron and Hermione?" Harry nodded excitedly. Ginny had to try and contain her glee, as she tried to casually invite them to Harry's office, but Hermione caught a glimpse of gold on her ring finger and got excited. They ran all the way down to Harry's office, and it took everything Ginny had for her to wait until they reached the office for her to blurt out, "WE'RE ENGAGED!" Ron had a terribly stricken look on his face for a minute, until he smiled and congratulated them, "OH, I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Cried Hermione gleefully. Harry wrote a letter to the Weasley's, and in return he received four letters of warning (From Bill, Charlie, Percy and George), and one of full congratulations, and exciting ideas for the wedding (From Mrs. Weasley, of course). McGonagall was very pleased, but reminded Ginny to try and stay focused on studying for her N.E.W.T's, and told the same to Ron. At the end of that year, as they watched Hogwarts become a speck of dust in the distance, Ginny and Harry shared the present, they shared a past, and they shared the future. And as the train rolled into platform 9 3/4 for the last time that she would be in it, Ginny was happy, truly happy. And Harry was there waiting for her. And they both couldn't help remembering the eager little girl waving her brothers goodbye, anxiously awaiting the years that would follow, unaware of the hardships, and joys that they would carry. And never in her life, would that same little girl who had talked nonstop about the famous Harry Potter for a summer straight, have dreamed that she would be wearing a ring that he had given her, a ring that marked their future. And they walked out of the station hand in hand. Together. Forever.

Hey people,

It's been a while since I've posted anything. This is an old fic. I rewrote it a while ago but kept this one. I don't like it very much but let me know if you do.

-randomperson12345678910


End file.
